Rapid Cellular Regeneration
This is the reflexive ability to rapidly regenerate one's cells so that they heal instantly from physical attacks. The ability also prevents aging, and makes the individual effectively immune to several poisons, drugs or illnesses. Mental injuries such as amnesia can also be healed if one focuses on healing them. Characters *Claire Bennet has this ability naturally. *Adam Monroe has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 2, World 3 and World 8. *Jack Calwin has this ability naturally in World 2 and World 3. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked this ability. *Gabriel Silvestor had this ability. *Joshua Evans has gained this ability empathically in World 8. *Pippy Maxxted has this ability in World 8. *"Phoenix" has this ability. *Oris Gray has this ability. *Robert Max had mimicked this ability but deleted it. *Arthur Petrelli took this ability from Adam Monroe, Peter Petrelli or Noah Gray, depending on the world. *Gabriel Gray has gained this ability in World 2, World 5 and World 8. *Gabriella Gray has also gained this ability. *Douglas Laws had this ability naturally. *Fumie Fuu Sumiyaka also has this ability naturally, inherited from her father. *Damien Mendez took this ability from Jack in World 3 Limits The ability allows one to heal instantly from any injury. Any body parts that have been removed can either be reattached on or sometimes grown back. Blood of a person who has this ability is able to cure any injuries, dieseases or restore a person's health to normal, and can also be used, in conjunction with Mohinder Suresh's antibodies, to cure the Shanti Virus. The blood can also bring back a person from the dead if they still have skin tissue on their body. It is a powerful ability and allows one to survive nuclear explosions. Very few ways can kill a person with this ability: either decapitating them, negating the ability and then fatally injurying them, or penetrating a specific part of the brain and then destroying the body. The ability also prevents the individual from aging once they have reached full adulthood, effectively making them immortal. Because of this, a regenerator who has lived for several centuries can also be killed by removing the ability. Mental scars and damage, such as amnesia, can also be healed, but unlike all other aspects of the ability this requires conscious effort to remember. An individual with this ability cannot get drunk, and cannot get ill. Stronger drugs will work, but the individual will recover almost immediately once the supply of drugs is ceased. Similar Abilities *Resistance is a similar ability which grants weaker recovery from all types of injuries and damage, and also protects from mental control *Human manipulation, biokinesis and healing touch can all be used to heal oneself, but consciously *Impenetrable skin makes the skin impenetrable to any harm *Body adaption and limited physical adaptation both adapt the body to prevent harm *Lung adaptation adapts the lungs to prevent harm *Sacrificial healing will enable injuries to heal when they're taken from another's body Category:Abilities